Prequelle: Rubor et Alba
by Dark-Jojo
Summary: Anciennement Chapitre 1,2 et3 de "Rubor et Alba". Mis apart, car il ne sont pas représentatif de la fic principal et ne sont pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire. raconte ce qui est arrivez à Génésis de la fin de CC à la fin de DoC.
1. Chapter 1: Le Don de la Déesse

**Tout d'abord bonjour et merci d'avoir sélectionné ma fic :)**

**Celle ci raconte donc, les aventures d'un mystérieux roux et d'un argenté après leur départ des sous sols de Midgard. Comme vous devez vous en douter, ces premier chapitre seront la mise en place de ma fic "Rubor et Alba": je tenais a revenir sur les évènements de Crisis Core et sur certaine "révélations" Hoouuuu! Par contre m'en voulait pas les gens, je n'ai pas grande connaissance du Deep Ground donc j'ai un peu improvisé!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture! Et n'oubliais pas les Reviews les gens! **

**Chapitre Premier: Le don de la Déesse**

« **A**ngeal, mon rêve a finit par se réaliser... »

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il parvint à prononcer, lorsque le clone de son meilleur ami se décomposa en millier de filament vert.

Son protéger se leva soulevant et prenant dans ses bras un jeune blond... _Zack_...Il ramassa sa Buster Sword, et lança un dernier regard vers lui, murmurant quelque mot qu'il ne saisit pas. Le brun hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Le rouquin était assis contre la chaise qu'occupé, auparavant, le jeune Cloud. Il admira, du haut de la colline, sa ville natale: Banora. Affaiblit comme il ne le fut jamais auparavant, il réfléchit à son devenir. Il ne mourrait pas. C'était certains. Mais la douleur qui l'accablait au cœur était insoutenable. _Était-ce dut au coup final que m'abattit Zack, ou tous simplement au flot d'émotion en vers la Déesse qui m'envahit? _Il doutait plus que jamais, se demandant si le caprice de la Déesse était une bénédiction ou une malédiction. En effet, Minerva c'était donnée la peine de le ressusciter alors qu'il aurait du périr sous les coups de son cadet...

Le SOLDIER se mordit la langue: _Non!_ Il ne faisait aucun doute que celle-ci voulait lui venir en aide, et il se devait de lui faire honneur pour lui avoir accorder la rédemption.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses pensées par un vrombissement. Avec difficulté, il entreprit de pencher la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir la source de ce vacarme: un hélicoptère de la Shinra... Il se crispa, ne sachant pas comment réagir en face de ceux venu pour l'achever. Car, oui, il savait depuis le début, qu'en désertant l'armée il signerait son arrêt de mort, pour avoir trahit le SOLDIER. Cependant, avait-il eu réellement le choix? Après tout il avait, auparavant, travaillait pour ses bourreaux, voué qu'à n'être qu'un pion, au main de la Shinra...et ceux dés sa naissance. Sa destinée avait était scellée, le jour où les scientifique lui avait injectait ces cellules: Jénova, la Calamité venue des Cieux. Son sang coulé dans ses veines. A lui, mais aussi dans ceux de ses « amis »...

« Angeal...Sephiroth... » murmurant dans un souffle le prénom des êtres qui lui était cher.

Deux hommes sortirent de l'hélicoptère, dés que celui-ci attérit. Le jeune homme observa attentivement les deux arrivants: l'un semblait frêle, presque effacé et l'autre, tout à l'inverse semblait puissant, de par sa carrure et sa prestance. Il dégagez une aura particulière, la même aura qu'il pouvait retrouver chez quelqu'un comme Sephiroth ou même Zack. _Du charisme? _Oui cela devait être cela: du charisme. Tout deux portait l'uniforme du SOLDIER, des First Class apparrement... Mais il finit par tiquer à la vue d'un sigle: _Un nouveau département venait-il d'être créer? Si tel est le cas quel genre d'atrocité doivent subir leur recrues... _Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation plutôt qu'une interrogation.

Les yeux bleus de l'ancien First Class s'emplirent de peine, à mesure que ces « Super » SOLDIERs approchaient. Puis sa vue se brouilla peu à peu laissant place à un flash de lumière blanche... Il était dorénavant abandonné aux mains des deux jeunes hommes.

Le plus frêle s'arrêta et déclara:

« Cela doit être plus important qu'il n'y paraît, si il se donne la peine de nous y envoyer tous les deux... »

Son frère aîné se pencha sur le corps inerte: Était_-il encore en vie? _

Et de sa voix grave répondit:

« Il est possible qu'il devienne notre frère... »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le cadet s'approcha, écartant une mèche rouge qui barrait le visage de l'endormit.:

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi... (son regard se posa sur Weiss) Mais parviendra-t-il à...

- Accepter son destin...? seul la Déesse le sait. » Achevant ainsi la conversation, Weiss et Nero se dirigèrent vers l'hélicoptère, abandonnant derrière eux la ville déserte de Banora, où jadis se cueillait les fruits de la Déesse.

XoXoXoX

Le jeune rouquin venait de s'éveiller, mais méfiant il préféra s'abstenir et garda les paupières closent. Son corps attaché, ses mains étaient de part et d'autre de celui ci. La pièce ou il était enfermé était froide et qui plus est, la lumière au dessus de lui semblait aveuglante...

Il sentit, tout d'un coup, quelque chose remuer, à proximité, puis un bruit de pas, _Non, deux bruits de pas_, Ses tortionnaire attendait-il de le torturé avant de le tuer? Plus que jamais, il s'en voulait, il lui en voulait! _M'aurais-tu accordé cette nouvelle vie, pour que, quelque jours plus tard je me retrouve attaché à une table d'opération en vu de me faire torturer? Je sais qu'il était question de « rédemption » mais jamais je n'aurais crut que ça irait aussi loin..._

Plongé dans sa colère, il ne sentit pas les quatre mains qui se posèrent sur son bras. Quand l'une d'elle effleura son visage, il se raidit. Cela ressemblait plus à une caresse, qu'à une tentative d'étranglement... _Alors il en serait ainsi... Je mourrais donc violé?_ Une larme s'échappa du coin de ses yeux, signalant à ses hôtes son éveil.

« Regardes, Nero, je croit qu'on l'a réveillé... C'est malin je t'avait pourtant bien dit d'éviter de telles familiarités! »

La voix grave raisonna dans la pièces: _Cela ne présage rien de bon,... pour moi en tout cas._

« Mais, grand frère, il va rentrer dans la famille, bientôt, un peu de douceur ne lui ferait pas de mal! Susurra le cadet.

Le grand frère en question ricana doucement:

-Si notre invité t'entend, il va se poser de drôle de question sur le genre de relations qu'entretien notre famille!

Et L'Immaculé éclata d'un rire fort qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce.

Le rouquin quand à lui commençait à paniquer: _Qu'entendent-t-ils par famille?_

L'attention de Weiss se reporta enfin sur le corps de l'ancien First Class.

« Ouvre les yeux SOLDIER »

Cet ordre était impérial, et le jeune homme obéit sans résister mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher:

« Je ne suis plus SOLDIER...

-Mais tu le seras toujours dans nos cœur, grand frère... »

Nero avait déclarait cela dans un murmure qui n'empêcha pas ses deux compagnons de s'étonnait.

Le roux en premier car on venait de l'apeller... _Grand Frère? _Il frissona.

Quand au deuxième il ne cessait de s'étonnait à quel point son cadet pouvait être démonstratif envers sa famille... Passer l'étonnement, il s'approcha du prisonnier et s'amusant du choc que venait de recevoir celui ci, il se mit à faire le geste qu'il avait prohiber auparavant à Nero.

« Bienvenu dans la famille cher frère » Il sourit à pleine dent, un sourire qui aurait put éblouir Le First Class si l'intensité de l'éclairage ne le faisait pas déjà...

« Mais avant le moment des embrassades, il va falloir répondre quelques gentilles petites questions... »

_Sa y est, le moment fatidique est venu... _Un frisson s'empara du jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de sangloter: _Je suis si faible..._

Nero saisit alors le bras de son aîné et le plaqua contre le mur:

« Ne voit tu donc pas que tu l'effraie Weiss! Soit plus compatissant! Il doit croire qu'on est sur le point de le violer! »

_Et c'est peu de le dire..._

L'Immaculé éclata à nouveau de rire, puis lorsque il croisa à nouveau le regard de...de sa victime il s'arrêta net! En effet, en regardant le visage du roux, mouillait de larme, il comprit. Son regard s'adoucit et il se saisit de sa main avec tendresse.

« Ne t'en fait pas quoi que tu répondes, tu seras en sécurité. Je le jure sur mon honneur en tant que SOLDIER! » Weiss frappa son poing contre son cœur.

_Il ne ressemble pas seulement à Sephiroth, il ressemble aussi à Angeal..._

Il reprit:

« Voilà, sa me gène de te demander ça, mais serais-tu prêt à nous aider?

-...Je ne sais pas...De quoi... de quoi s'agit-il?

Le roux s'étonna de la sonorité de sa voix: enrouée?ou bien paniqué?

-Et bien tu as du remarqué nos uniforme?

Il acquiésa.

-Ce sont les uniformes du Deep Ground... Une sorte de « Super » SOLDIER...

_Je m'en doutais..._

- Pendant la guerre du Wutaï, la Shinra a récupéré les SOLDIERs blessés et les a enfermé dans les sous-sols, dans des laboratoires où les scientifiques pouvaient élaborer de nouvelles techniques de soin... Mais très vite, le but de leurs expériences a dégénéré, et à laissé place à cette nouvelle section, où les SOLDIERs ne sont que des cobayes visant à créer le SOLDIER ultime... »

Il regardait Nero ses yeux céruléens emplient de tristesse:

« Comprend moi, je ne veux pas lui faire cela! La situation peut encore changer... Et c'est là que tu intervient, mon frère...

Son cadet, se tenais prés de lui, s'agrippant d'une main à son bras.

-Ton frère? J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre...

-Plus jeune, on nous a implanté tes cellules dans nos corps...

- A toi et ton frère...?»

Il était abasourdit par la nouvelle, « _on c'est servi de MES cellules alors que je n'était qu'un gamin? Et cela, dans le but de créer le « SOLDIER parfait? »_

- Non pas seulement, Weiss hésita à poursuivre, à nous mais aussi à quatre autre personne... Nous sommes connu sous le nom des Tsviets. Et ton rôle la dedans, serait que tu prènes la tête des Tsviets et que tu renverses le Deep Ground.

« Non.

La réponse résonna à son tour dans la pièce qui avait seulement fait écho au rire de Weiss, s'en suivit un long silence.

-Bien. »

Nero avait conclut, de sa voix toujours aussi fragile. Aucune amertume n'était présente, ni de haine. Juste... de la déception.

Génésis avait trop honte de lui, ne voulant plus causer de soucis à personnes; il ne voulait avoir à ne plus affaire à cette firme, kit à abandonner ses « frères ».

Weiss poursuivit:

« Dans ce cas que souhaite tu faire?

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et lâchât:

-Méditer... ».

**Voili, voila,voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous continuerez à suivre!**

**Et n'oubliez pas ma petite review :)**

**KISU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dors bien Gran Frère 1

**Salut! J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite ^^; et sans plus tardez je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**N'oubliez pas de mette un petit commentaire histoire de savoir si je doit changez des trucs ou pas!**

**Chapitre deux: Dors bien grand frère (1er partie)**

**T**rois hommes venaient de sortir d'un des nombreux ascenseurs de la Shinra. Des SOLDIERs sans conteste...

Ils s'enfoncèrent un à un dans l'entre souterraine qui se tenait devant eux, et où tout avait été conservé à l'état naturel.

Le roux était entouré de ces deux cadets: Weiss et Nero. Durant ces quelques derniers jours en leurs compagnie, le First Classs avait enfin repris des forces.

« C'est donc ici?

Sa question résonna dans les profondeurs de la grottes.

-Que tu « méditeras »? Oui...

Weiss avait un peu plus insister sur l'avant dernier mot.

-Tu seras en sécurité ici. Personne ne viendra te déranger. Pas même la Shinra, au dessus... » susurra le Sable.

_Surtout la Shinra!_

Le rouquin commençait à s'habituer, à cette voix de murmure. Nero paraissait timide et discret. Il n'élevait jamais la voix. La seule fois où il avait vu un semblant de colère sur son visage, fut le jour de leur rencontre, quand Weiss lui avait fait des « avances ». D'ailleurs il tiquait, ne comprenant toujours pas le genre de relation qu'entretenaient les deux frères...

Le petit groupe s'arrêta enfin dans une galerie immense, où stalactites et stalagmites s'entrecroisaient, et où l'eau avait, auparavant creusée la roche, inondant à présent le sol de quelque centimètre.

Nero s'approcha alors du jeune homme, et le prit dans ses bras tendrement. L'étreinte fut chaleureuse mais courte. Le Sable s'écarta et le retint par les épaule:

« Dors bien grand frère. »

Il le lâchât à regret, et partit dans le sens inverse.

Weiss, lui était plus réservé: _sans doute rancunier envers ma décision..._Il fit néanmoins, un pas en avant, lui serrant la main, et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éclipsa dans la pénombre pour rejoindre son frère. _L'être qui lui été le plus cher..._

Génésis était seul maintenant.

Il entreprit de s'avancer au cœur de la salle inondée, et leva ses orbes bleus: une partie du plafond était effondrait, laissant apercevoir la lune. _Il fait déjà nuit? _Le roux étendit les bras vers les cieux, ferma les yeux, se laissant pénétrer par les rayon de l'astre nocturne.

_« Dort bien grand frère. »..._Il repensa à Nero et culpabilisa.

Il rouvrit ses prunelles, en un regard mélancolique.

Il savait pourquoi: il avait refusait d'aider les deux frères, pour les même raisons qui avaient poussées Sephiroth, à refuser son offre quelque années plutôt.

XoXFlash-BackXoX

**Mont Nibel: Réacteur Mako**

**« **J'ai toujours su, dés l'enfance, que je n'était pas comme les autres...

Séphiroth, s'avança vers l'étuve qu'il venait d'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une créature:

Je savais que j'étais différent,mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela...

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et poursuivit:

Suis-je...Suis-je humain?

-Surement pas, tu es un monstre. »

Firaga: Zack fut touché et s'écroula à terre, le Général, quand à lui, para l'attaque de sa main gauche. Génésis alla ensuite se poser sur les marches des escaliers. La salle était lugubre: éclairer par quelque lumière rouge, elle était constituée de plusieurs étuves contenant des anciens SOLDIERs, victimes d'expériences scientifiques. Il n'y avait que deux portes: La porte d'entrer du réacteur, et la porte scellée, en haut des marches, ou était gravé t: JENOVA.

Le traitre continua:

« -Tu es le monstre parfait, nait du projet Jénova.

Sephiroth se contracta:_ Jénova... n'était-ce pas ma mère?_

-Tu était donc bien vivant...

-Si on peut appeler sa en vie, je suppose que oui...

Génésis désigna alors son cou, où des filament de chaire se décomposé à vu d'œil. Ses cheveux, devenaient grisonnant, eux qui auparavant étaient d'un éclat rouge au soleil. Ses yeux d'un bleus-gris, paraissait éteins...

Il alla s'asseoir sur une marche, avec l'élégance dont il sut toujours faire preuve.

L'argenté déglutit, à cette vue. _Tu fait pitiez à voir mon ami... _Cependant, la curiosité fut plus forte, que son dégout:

-Qu'est le projet Jénova?

Son ton était peu assuré. Avait-il réellement envie de connaître la réponse à cette question?

Son ami répondit, professionnellement, toujours neutre:

-Le projet Jénova est le terme utilisé pour parler des expériences effectuées à partir de ces cellules...

-Les cellules de ma mère?

S'exclama le Général:

-Pauvre, petit Sephiroth...

Génésis ricana doucement, et lui jeta un regard faussement peiné:

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais put rencontrer ta chère mère, on ne t'as dit que son nom n'est-ce pas? A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce que tu t'étais imaginé mais...

-Arrête!

Zack intervint, mais fut trop faible pour parvenir à se relever. Ce qui ne put empêchait le rouquin de continuait sur sa lancée:

-...Jénova à été déterrée sous une couche de roche vieille de deux mille ans.

Un sentiment de surprise s'imprima sur le visage de Sephiroth._ Pourquoi me dit-il cela...?_

-Sephiroth! J'ai besoins de ton aide: mon corps ne cesse de se dégénéré... First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth!

Génésis avait déclarait cette dernière phrase en se levant et faisait à présent face à son ancien Général. Quand à celui ci, il tentait de fuir le regard de ce traitre, entre déception, dégout, et colère.

-Le projet Jénova G a donné naissance à Angeal,...ainsi qu'au monstre de mon espèce. Mais le projet Jénova S... Ils ont utilisé plusieurs expériences ratée...

Le roux désigna du menton les étuves de Mako où sommeillaient les anciens SOLDIERs...ou ce qui l'en restés...

-Afin de créer le monstre parfait!

L'argenté été à bout. Pourquoi le faire souffrir en prononçant les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dut entendre?

-Que veut tu... de moi?

Un murmure: _S'était-il résigner?_

-Tu ne peut pas être cloné... et t'es gêne ne se diffusent pas. Tu vois, c'est pour cela que ton corps ne se dégénère pas, alors partage tes cellules avec moi...

Génésis s'approcha de Séphiroth et susurra à son oreille des vers qui n'était pas inconnu à ce dernier: _Loveless_:

_-Your desire, the goddess's gift shall foster a life... _(Ton désir est ce qui donne la vie: le don de la Déesse)

Il s'éloigna de quelque pas et tendit une pomme sotte vers le plafond, le regardant comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus captivante au monde.

_Toujours aussi théâtral!_

Il garda cependant ses pensées pour lui, et observa la porte qui pourrait le mener vers sa « mère »...Puis retrouvant son calme, il balaya de sa main le fruit que tenait toujours le rouquin.

-...Que t'es paroles soient de vils mensonges pour me tromper...ou qu'ils soient la « vérité » que j'ai cherché pendant toute ma vie... Cela ne fait aucune différences... Car je vais te laisser pourrir.

Le regard de Séphiroth était mauvais, il n'osa donc rien répondre, baissant la tête et posant sa main sur son cœur. Le Général quand à lui préféra partir, priant pour que la folie de l'homme qu'il venait de croiser ne l'atteingne jamais.. Les dernières paroles qu'il fut capable de saisir de « ce monstre » qu'il abandonnait furent, des mots acides, emplies d'un poison qui le toucha profondément:

-...Je vois, le monstre parfait! Aucun doute la dessus...

Génésis serra les dents, et, tête droite brandit son poing dans les airs:

-_The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. _

(La guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte)

_The Godess shall fall from the darkest sky,_

(La Déesse descendra des Cieux tourmentés)

_Spreading her wings of light and darkness, _

(Ses ailes de lumières et d'ombre ce déploieront,)

_She shall lead us to our paradise._

(Elle nous guidera vers la félicitée)

_Along with her gift._

(De son don éternel)

XoXFin du Flash-BackXoX

Tout comme lui, Génésis n'avait peur que d'une chose: la Shinra. Créant de nouvelles technologies, et manipulant la génétique, les scientifiques mettaientt tout en oeuvre pour créer « ce monstre parfait » cherchant à égaler les Dieux.

Sephiroth, finissant par découvrir qui il était réellement, devint fou, et brula sa ville natale. Quand à lui, plus extrémiste, c'était décidé à détruire Gaïa. Mais ayant finalement ouvert les yeux, il s'était arrêté à temps. En ce mélan à nouveau à la Shinra, il risquait de redevenir celui qu'il tentait de fuir: un monstre. C'est pour cela que, plus que jamais, il voulait éviter d'avoir a faire à cette firme, de quelque manière que ce soit. Même si cela signifiait abandonner ses « frères » à leur destin...

De toute façon, sa ne menait à rien de s'en vouloir. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point, après vingt-quatre ans de vie...et de mensonges surtout. Il se devait de réfléchir à ses défaites, ses réussites..._ Et quoi de mieux qu'un séjour dans une caverne humide!_

Génésis ricana à cette pensée, puis ne pouvant plus résister, il rit aux éclat, mais d'un rire froid et amer, qui se répercuta sombrement dans les lieux...

Il s'arrêta net. Combien d'années cela faisait-il qu'il...qu'il n'avait pas rit sincèrement?..._Deux ans..._ Depuis qu'il avait quitté le SOLDIER et laissant derrière lui Angeal et Sephiroth.

« Pas étonnant que Seph, n'est pas accepté de m'aider... Je l'ai trahit en premier après tout... »

Cette pensée avait franchit ses lèvres, et lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

_Non!_ Il secoua la tête, et tourna son visage vers la lune: il ne devait pas s'abandonner à la culpabilités... _Pas maintenant, et jamais d'ailleurs!_

« Mieu valait laisser sa bouche verser des flots entier de flammes, que de laisser ses lèvres bruler face au mutisme, et sa conscience: être incendié de regret! »

Le roux s'était ressaisit, mais ne put retenir un bâillement: il était temps pour lui de tiré sa révérence, jusqu'à son éveil.

_La Déesse veillera sur moi, c'est certain!_

Il s'avança alors vers un rocher, qui avait l'apparence d'un hôtel. Génésis posa sa main sur la surfasse lisse et grinça des dents: _Humide..._

Mais n'ayant pas d'autres alternatives, il s'allongea tout de même dessus, fermant ses paupières. Mains sur son ventre, il prit une grande inspiration, et laissa le sommeil le subjuguer.

XoXoXoXoX

**Alors c'était comment? J'aimerais savoir votre avis! Alors qu'une seule solution: une review! XD**

**Kisu!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dors bien Grand Frère 2

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Lunastrelle pour m'avoir remis ma première review XD: he bien sache que suis contente que çe t'interresse et te remercie pour ta proposition (que j'accepte volontière si cela ne te demande pas trop de travail :) )**

**On arrive bientot a la fin de cette aventure ci! Sachez quand même que l'ambience chagera complétement, dans la fic principal. Car en effet, ces chapitres était, anciennement, les trois premier de "Rubor et Alba" mais j'ai choisit de les mettre apart, car ils ne reflettent pas vraiment les sentiment que je voulais exprimer dans ma fic! (J'ai eu un^peu peur de rebuter les lecteur avec le blabla assez conséquent, et des évènemment, qui n'apporte pas grand chose à ce qui connaissent FF7 -.-" )**

**Bref j'arrête avec mon blabla et vous laisse votre lecture: Enjoy et n'oubliez pas les reviews XD**

**Chapitre 3: Dors bien grand frère (2ème partie)**

**D**ans son paisible sommeil, Génésis ne sentit pas l'agitation environnante. L'eau stagnante présente autour de lui, c'était élevée dans les airs en de dizaines de fouets. Gravitant, circulairement de part et d'autre de son corps, qui avait quitté la terre ferme. Il ne se rendit compte de rien, bercé par le bruit de vague que produisait l'élément aqueux contre la roche. A présent, tous ses membres étaient engloutis par la masse d'eau l'évitant que finirent par former les divers fouets. Mais celle ci n'était pas étouffante, au contraire: la sources d'origine de cet eau n'était autre que la rivière de la vie, gouverné par Minerva: un autre don de la Déesse.

Une deuxième marée entoura le cocon, créant ainsi une seconde barrière, qui le protègerais des dégâts externes. S'en échappa ensuite une colossale énergie, matérialisée sous forme de foudre, celle ci permettrait le maintient en vie des organes du roux.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Un long frisson parcourue sa peau, à mesure que le courant le traversé. Il ouvrit les yeux, incapable de savoir combien de temps c'était il assoupie là. Il ne put bouger aucuns muscle, prisonnier de cette boule de foudre et d'eau. Il soupira, laissant s'échapper une bulle d'air de ses lèvres fines qui finit par s'écraser contre la parois aqueuse .

Il ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant au diverse possibilité qui s'offrait à lui: autrement dit, pas grand chose. Il avait, de toute manière, du mal à réfléchir avec cette incessante sensation de picotement mêlée de caresse que produisait ces éclairs sur sa chaire.

_Étrange, on dirait que sa c'est arrêté..._ Génésis rouvrit précipitamment ses prunelles: il se tourna, se retourna et put apercevoir... _Mon corps? _Il paniqua, essayant de trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème. Mais il était trop tard: ses mains commencées déjà à se désintégrer en de millier de petits filament vert disparaissant et voletant vers le ciel étoilée. Puis, en l'espace d'un souffle, ce fut son corps tout entier qui disparut sous la lueur de la lune.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Essayant tant bien que mal de se lever, Le SOLDIER se prit la tête entre les mains et se redressa. _Pas facile quand tout tangue autour de soi..._ Et pour cause: Il flottait au centre de la rivière de la vie! Il regarda le spectacle, émerveillé: des vagues entières de ses flots verdoyant venant, nonchalamment, se jeter à ses pieds. Certains filament venait lui caresser les joues, le courant jouant tantôt avec ses cheveux, tantôt avec sa cape. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ou la voix lactée s'étendait.

Il avança doucement vers la source de la rivière, d'où émanait une douce musique. Il ferma ses saphir, se laissant entrainé par ce chant. Jamais il n'avait entendu plus belle mélodie: de millier d'âme reprenait le même hymne, montant dans les graves, puis les aigus, repartant de plus belle. Mais cette mélopée avait quelque chose de mélancolique: _un Requiem?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses pensées qu'il fut éblouit par un rayon émanant de la source. Il fut alors projeté au loin et parvins enfin à ce raccrocher à quelque chose: _de la roche?_ Il rouvrit les yeux, alerté par une odeur de sang. Et c'est de la qu'il put observer le spectacle qui se dressé devant lui: un combat à mort. _Mais où suis je?_

Les deux combattant ce livré à une lutte sans merci. Il ne put apercevoir tant bien que mal le premier, quand au second, il passa à proximité de lui, si bien qu'il parvint à mémoriser chaque petit détail: un visage banal et assez pale, néanmoins beau, remplie de tache de rousseur, des lèvres pleines et roses, un nez droit, de grand yeux bleus océans, marqué au centre par la couleur Mako. _Un SOLDIER... _Ces cheveux en batailles, partez dans tous les sens, si bien qu'une bonne partie était dissimulée dessous et cachaient en temps normal un regard timide et fuyant. En conclut Génésis. Il était de taille normalle, et avait un corps assez bien développé: de puissant bras qui tenaient une épée pour le moins particulière... Elle semblait se faire et se défaire au grès des envie de son utilisateur, qui témoigné d'une grande maitrise et d'une toute aussi grande dextérité. Le spectacle que donnait le jeune blond était à coupé le souffle, il se débattait en une danse sensuelle et mortelle.

_Mais ce garçon c'est... Cloud?_ Il se rappela soudainement des jours précédant où Zack avait emmenait le jeune homme avec lui, à moitiez inconscient.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée par un cris guerrier qui émanait du jeune homme:

« -Omnisalsh »

Une aura bleu l'entoura ensuite et son épée se divisa en sept lames distinctes qui tourbillonaient à ses côtés.

Il agrippa une première lame à sa droite et l'empoigna à deux mains. Il se jeta à nouveau sur son ennemie et le traversa de part en part, sous le nez de Génésis, paralysé par l'émotion: en effet, il venait de voir l'expression de souffrance qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'opposant de Cloud: de long cheveux d'argent, des yeux de chat emplient de larme, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres tout aussi fine vrillait en un rictus mêllant peine, colère et _jouissance ?_ Non, il devait faire erreur... C'est ainsi qu'il décrivit Sephiroth à ce moment précis. Se cramponnant à Masamune, il essayait tant bien que mal d'encaisser les coups. Mais, trop tard. Cloud attrapa deux nouvelles lames, et se propulsant contre le mur il traversa à nouveau le corps de l'argentée dans un cris de rage et de désespoir.

« -Pour Aerith »

Il prit enfin la dernière épée empala le corps , ou tout du moins se qu'il en restait, de son ami. Les deux combattant attérirent sur la surface rocheuse, à proximité de lui. Le blond était toujours agenouillé sur le corps de sa victime, dans la même position qui mis fin à la vie de sa jeune amie. Il se releva, récupéra son épée, et partie.

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers son ami et murmurant son nom il tendit la main. Génésis l'agrippa tant bien que mal ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'envie de pleurer. Puis l'argenté se décomposa en petit filament vert, certains mourant avant même de toucher la rivière de la vie, d'autre y parvinrent. _Il s'en était donc prit directement à son âme_... En conclut Génésis. Puis prit d'un soudain épuisement il s'assoupit prés de là où le corps de son ami aurait dut se trouver.

**XoXoXoXoX**

La rivière de la vie s'agitait tout autour de lui, de façon sinistre. Mais Génésis ne bougeait pas: il préféra attendre que les remous se calment. Il sentit trois masses informes se dressée à proximité de sa position, des auras ténébreuses les entourées ou de vague lueur de bleus percées. C'est ce qu'arrivait à percevoir le roux du moins...

Les masses prirent peu à peu des contours humains, mais quelques chose clochait... Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre au loin, le perturbant un peu dans sa réflexion. Puis des coup de feu retentirent, suivit de cris. Puis plus rien.

Génésis tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières mais celle ci refusèrent de lui obéir. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent à nouveau, s'approchant de lui peu à peu: il réussi enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et son souffle se stoppa en voyant qui se tenait devant lui: _Sephiroth! Non, trois Sephiroth. _

Le plus grand le prit par le col de sa veste et le secoua légèrement. Génésis ne put rien faire contre ce traitement, complétement endolorie.

« Arrête ça Loz! Tu veux le tuer? »

La voix de ce jeune homme était cristalline, c'est lui qui ressemblait le plus au Général, de part sa taille, sa finesse et _Son androgénie..._

« Mais Yazoo, il a été témoins, on doit le tuer...

-Grrrrrr...

- Tu as entendu Kadaj! Lâche le! »

Loz s'exécuta, non sans regret, et partit dans les profondeur de la cave en compagnie d'un Yazoo d'assez bonne humeur.

Génésis ferma les yeux, soulagé du départ de ces êtres. Kadaj se pencha sur le visage du jeune homme et l'effleura calmement. Il rouvrit alors ses saphirs, les plongeant dans ceux du garçon. Celui ci s'était agenouillait à coté et lui souriait tendrement, un brin taquin. Il se baissa légèrement posant son front sur la poitrine du SOLDIER:

« Je suis Kadaj... Mais tu dois te douter de qui je suis réellement, n'est-ce pas? »

Ses yeux le transperçait_, ni glacée ni trop brulant, débordant d'amour si seulement se regard n'était pas aussi vide..._

Il tourna la tête de façon à ce que ses cheveux voilent et dissimulent son visage de la vue de Génésis. Il inspira, expira puis les yeux clos, il releva le visage lentement. Une pression se fit ressentir: il avait presque l'impression qu'un camion venait de le percuter de plein fouet. La pression se fit plus légère et lorsque il rouvrit les yeux il fut confronté à _Sephiroth. _

Celui ci le prit dans ses bras déposa les lèvres sur son front, et essuya une larme qui s'échappa du coin de l'œil du roux. Il soupira et le libéra de son étreinte, reposant le corps à terre. Lorsque le SOLDIER se rendit compte que la pression qu'il ressentait c'était entièrement dissipée, il put sentir le visage du garçon enfoui dans ses cheveux, qui susurra:

« Dors bien; Grand frère! »

Et le garçon, souriant de toutes ses dents, déposa un baiser sur l'une des joues de Génésis, et partit à la suite de ses semblables.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à nouveau entrainer dans le courant de la rivière de la vie. Et lorsque il leva les yeux vers le ciel parsemé d'étincelle il vit cette colonne de lumière s'élevait tel une Tour de Babel, tentant de toucher et d'égaler les Dieux la haut.

_Que se passe-t-il? _

Pour seul réponse, il n'eut que le mot Oméga.

_Et cela signifie quoi?_

Aucune réponse cette fois ci. Il soupira, et en un battement de cil il se retrouva dans son corps, à nouveau prisonnier de son cocon, à l'abri du chaos qui se préparait à l'extérieur...

**XoXoXoXoX**

**FIN**

**Ben vouala! Et un chapitre de finit! Pour ce qui aurait encore un doute donc le rourou vit des événements qui sétale sur plusieurs années, tout en croyant que ceci se déroule en l'espace de quelque heures. Génésis quitte son corps, et part à la découverte de la rivière de la vie,.en chemin il croise des ames qui chantent pour empécher le météore de s'écraser (cf: The Maiden of the lifestream je suis pas sure du titre...) il finit par "séchouer" dans la caverne du Nord, et assiste au dernier combat de Sephiroth. Il s'endort et rencontre les incarnés, où Kadaj lui fait part de son pouvoir. Enfin il se fait engloutir par une vague de la rivière de la vie et se retrouve confronter à...suspens!**

**Et voila! Fin XD Ben si vous voulez la suite (que je qualiferai de plus interressante u.u) Ben envolez vous direct vers "Rubor et Alba" XD**

**Alors Kisu ...**

**Et reviews s'il vous plait!**


End file.
